


Choices

by Mez10000



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Drabble, M/M, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mez10000/pseuds/Mez10000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one team can win the Double Dash tournament, and Luigi's in a prime position to decide who...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Another karting tournament had taken the Mushroom Kingdom by storm, capturing the ambitions of pretty much everyone. It had been a frantic and often vicious set of races, with shells being thrown, bananas being abused and everyone bringing their very best.  
  
Mario had naturally dragged Luigi into being his co-driver – assuming he would accept even without asking – but his competitive nature meant that most of the driving was his, and Luigi was relegated to items.

They had managed to win first place in Sherbet Land, but creative shelling in heavy traffic had knocked them down to third in Mushroom City. They almost clawed back their score on Yoshi’s Circuit, but an unfortunate lunge by a piranha plant had delayed them to second place.

Luigi knew they were tied with Waluigi and Wario, along with Yoshi and Birdo. In the final lap, all three teams were ahead of the rest of the racers by some distance. Coming round the final bend, Luigi was still clutching a green shell. Yoshi and Birdo were out in front, but not by much, and Waluigi and Wario were just a hair in front. If he shelled Waluigi and Wario, as he knew Mario expected him to, they would definitely get second place, but Yoshi and Birdo were just too far forward to quite catch.

Thinking quickly, he slung the shell at the two egg-layers and hit them squarely, clearing the way for a final spurt of mushroom-aided speed from Wario and Waluigi. Mario and Luigi still came in second in the race, and therefore, the cup, but Luigi could not help but smile at the triumphant grin on Waluigi’s face.

At the award ceremony, Waluigi clutched onto the trophy like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His eyes darted back to look at Luigi. Second most beautiful, anyway.

Waluigi got asked a little about the races from some of the spectators and other competitors at the victory celebration. Luigi could not resist overhearing snatches of the conversation.

“Well, you know, we did a lot of work fine-tuning the kart. The engine and stuff.”

Somehow, everyone assumed ‘we’ meant Wario and Waluigi, but every so often, Waluigi managed to catch Luigi’s eye, and he knew _his_ work was appreciated, too.


End file.
